Daunting Reality
by Sherlock63
Summary: Set at the end of Divergent. The war didn't happen. At least, not yet. Something went wrong, and Jeanine Matthews' plan didn't work. Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton are living in Dauntless with their every-day jobs (if you could call it that) in their every-day (hectic) lives. Until they pick up the clues. Fluff-filled and action-packed. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

So there are plenty of Divergent fics out there, but I don't know how many capture the voices correctly. That's my goal: to make the characters true to Veronica Roth's. I appreciate all comments, criticism included. Even violent, fiery comments help. Thank you!

Also this is my first attempt at romance, so if you could give me suggestions, I would be most grateful.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. If I did, it would be less painful. **

* * *

**** Tris POV ****

I wake up to the sound of running water. My eyes close quickly to escape the light of the morning. One year ago today I chose between Abnegation and Dauntless. I chose to leave my family behind.

My thoughts disperse as Tobias steps out of the bathroom in a black t-shirt and black jeans. He walks over to me, kneeling down to inspect the bruise on my face, a leftover of a stupid decision I made two days ago. Lynn is oddly protective of her cake. In my defense I had no idea she would punch me over a slice of chocolatey goodness. He sighs. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he's going to curse my idiocy so I kiss him.

"Tris," he mumbles against my mouth, "We need to be there for the first jumper."

Not what I was expecting. I sigh, mustering my energy to pull myself out of bed and into black jeans and a black v-neck that exposes the three birds tattooed on my collarbone. I lace up my combat boots. I can feel Tobias's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask gruffly. He hesitates.

"Am I still in your fear landscape, Tris?"

I stop tying my shoes and look up at him, my answer barely audible.

"Yes," I feel wrong as I say it. As though I'm creating a rift between us. I force myself to continue tying my boot with my flushed hands.

"Hey," Tobias was at my side, hands over mine and looking into my bright eyes, "I'm here for you. And I love you no matter what."

I nod. I can't ask him why. I don't like to be self-deprecating, but I also hate to lie. I'm not beautiful. The best I can hope for is "striking" and I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not.

He is close to me. I lean against his broad chest, feeling his heart beat against my ear. The last time we sat like this was in his fear landscape, when I guided him through his four fears. I want to say something, but my throat is dry and my mouth sticky. I know we need to go downstairs, but I have no wish to join the others.

"We should probably go downstairs soon." So my mouth does work. Tobias kisses my tattoo, hands lingering on my hips.

""Yes, we should," a mischievous glint is in his eye. Before I can respond with hesitation, he pulls me up with so much force that I am thrown across the room.

"Alright, if that's how it is," I pull my blonde hair out of my face with a hair tie, lifting my hands in a defensive stance.

Tobias twists around my incredible defenses (which I obviously allowed him to do) and grabs my by the waist, holding me tightly and kissing my jaw lightly. I bite my tongue. I was about to _giggle_.

Tobias places a strong hand on my back, guiding me from his room and towards the cafeteria.

I smell it before we get there. Muffins.

"There's a little known fact that muffins are the only reason I transferred to Dauntless," I say, and Tobias smiles crookedly.

Then I can hear the rumble of a hundred voices. As we enter, I see Christina and Will, their heads together whispering. Go figure. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna are sitting nearby and we squeeze in between them to steal muffins and hold decent conversation.

"I'm betting the first jumper will be Dauntless born," Zeke places 10 credits on the table.

"That's stupid," Lynn cuts in, "20 Credits says it's Erudite. Those bastards love us"

"You really should quit the habit," Will looks over at the two, "You'll have no money left…" But the two are arguing and Shauna will have to break them up soon. I roll my eyes and devour a muffin. Eric silences the hall by firing a gun into the air.

"The initiates are on the train."

I meet Tobias's eyes, and we stand up, followed by Uriah and Christina. We are the initiate trainers.

I chose this job so that I could look after the initiates just as Four had done last year. I can affect the lives of the new line of Dauntless, instilling the real kind of bravery. Not the principle Eric has come to enjoy so much.

We reach the net first, and behind us a hundred other Dauntless continue their chatter as they trickle in until at last the black figures of the initiates are visible on a rooftop. I find Tobias's hand in the dark, the muscles on his arm taut under tan skin. He feels strong and familiar, something I'm grateful at the moment.

I can remember vividly the chill of the wind on my arms as I stared, looking over the edge. I recall the pride that surged through my veins as I stepped forwards, and the weightlessness as I plummeted to the ground. But in the present, it is a girl from Dauntless that lands in the net first. She grabs my hand and pulls herself up. She is a few inches taller than me, with more muscle and very grey eyes that contrast oddly against her olive skin. Her black hair is pulled back in a braid, and her ears are more metal than skin. Out of the corner of my eye I see an irritated Lynn slipping Zeke a handful of credits.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Lea."

"First jumper," Tobias calls out to the cheering crowd, "Lea!"

Through the next two dozen initiates, the Dauntless pump their leather clad arms. There are four Erudite transfers, three Candor transfers, two Abnegation, and an Amity. Eleven are born Dauntless. Times are changing.

After all of the initiates arrive in the meager light of the compound, Christina splits them into Dauntless and faction transfers. Tobias and I are in charge of the faction transfers. As Uriah and Christina lead their group down the stone hall, I face the initiates.

Tobias begins by introducing himself as we walk towards the pit, "I'm Four. I'll be overseeing your training for the next few weeks, but I usually work it he control room."

"Four? Like, one, two, three, four?" A Candor transfer asks loudly.

"Yes that's typically how the number system tends to work," Tobias snaps, glaring at the boy.

"Any more stupid questions?"

When no one dares to speak up I begin, "I'm Tris. And this," I gesture at the enormous cavern I know so well, "Is the Pit."

"If you follow us, we'll show you the chasm," Four says. We approach the right side of the pit where a fence of iron separates the Pit from a wild river. Even here the water's spray finds us. I have so many memories. But for now they have to wait.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy," I shout over the churning water. I quote his warning words from a year ago, "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again."

As we move across the pit to the cafeteria, the transfer initiates begin to mutter amongst themselves. We ener, taking the seats towards the back. The black-clad faction eats and talks loudly. There are people running across the room, thumping on the table. It is chaotic and it is mine. I can't help but smile.

I am sitting next to an Abnegation transfer. She watches the scene warily but does not eat her food.

"It's pizza," I tell her, and she looks up nervously. Her brown eyes blink. I am flooded with memories of my first tiring day as an initiate. I remember Four and that fluttery pathetic feeling of discomfort.

"You've never seen _pizza_?" The Candor boy who asked about Tobias's nickname earlier inquires, "Like _ever_?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." Tobias is sitting a few seats down and catches my eye. I stop myself from smirking. I'd never hear the end of it if the initiates knew about us right away.

The Candor boy shook his head, muttering about the selflessness of Abnegation, "I'm Ethan by the way," he is looking at the Abnegation girl.

She allows herself a smile, "Jenny."

**** Tobias POV ****

"Four!" Zeke shouts from across the room. I look up from my food, glancing at Tris to see if she heard. When her eyes meet mine, we both stand and head over to the table.

I can here Marlene complaining before I sit down. "I smell terrible," she says.

"Yeah, you do, can you go sit over there by Lynn, please? You're putting me off the fries." I laugh with the others as Marlene pouts and swats Uriah.

"Gate duty tends to do that to you," Marlene puts in dryly.

"It's true,"Lynn steals some of Marlene's hamburger, plopping it into her mouth, "and it's supposedly dangerous. So far it's about as dangerous as a sloth."

I refrain from asking all of the questions about the outside world and the Erudite's sick fascination with Abnegation. And instead nudge Tris's foot with mine as an invitaion to leave. She nods and we stand.

"Oh so I'm going to show your possy their initiate chambers?" Uriah raises an eyebrow.

"No, Eric will," says Tris, eyeing him with amusement. I want to talk to her about Jeanine Matthews.

**** Tris POV ****

I'm tired. I roll onto Tobias's bed, breathing in the smell of him. When I look up he's laying beside me, expression pensive. He is watching me.

"What?" I ask him, tracing his lips with my finger.

Tobias sighed deeply, "You know how we thought the answer was in the serum? After the rankings of the initiates last year?"

I nod. I'd thought there was going to be an attack on Abnegation by using the transmitters in the serum given to every Dauntless member. It could've made an army of mindless and deadly soldiers.

"Jeanine Matthews is still around. It makes me worried. I know it's not over yet," I say darkly.

"The best we can do is our job. We can teach the initiates to fight so that when it happens they'll be ready."

I look at him. He's extraordinary. I place my lips gently over his, eyes folding shut to block out the heavy problems of the world. I know it'll start soon, but how soon? I hate the games.

"Night, Tris," Tobias's deep voice wrapping around me just like his strong arm.

"Night, Tobias."


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know, it's been months since my last update. I do feel extremely guilty about it, and I don't have any proper excuse except that I honestly forget about this fic… (I'm a terrible person, I know). I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and followers and such and I appreciate each and every one of you. So thank you! And now I'll get back to writing…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Unfortunately.**

****TRIS POV****

I stalk into the training room, gun in hand. I nod to Tobias as I eye the groggy transfers carefully, "Today you'll be learning how to fight," I hand out the weapons, occasionally snapping at the yawning initiates to wake up, "This is your first portion of training. If you fail, you'll be factionless." A few initiated gulped.

When I reach the end of the row, I turn to face a target, pulling my gun from the waistband of my pants. Standing with my legs apart and arms raised, I let my breath out, firing at the center of the target. The transfers watch me with wide eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I growl, and they flinch, scrambling to their guns.

"Be ready for the recoil," I note as the first of the group are thrown backwards by the force. I watch as Ethan hits the edge of the target, his whoop of joy echoing around the cold room. Tobias is eying Jenny's sloppy form. She reminds me of myself, which is dangerous. Attachment is frowned upon, especially when the stats are so obviously against her.

By the time lunch rolls by I am exhausted and irritable. I lean against Tobias at the long wooden tables, complaining about the initiates' terrible hearing.

"You'd think that after the first time they'd understand that the gun is going to make a noise," I mumble against Tobias's strong shoulder. He chuckles to himself, pressing his cool lips against my forehead. I sigh, scooping some cake into my mouth.

After lunch we move on to the punching bags. Tobias displays the proper technique, his calloused hands hitting the fabric with soft thuds. I take a minute to admire the way the muscles in his forearms ripple with every swing. I wander around the sweating initiates, keeping an eye on an Erudite transfer with a weak left hand. I stride over to him, taking his fist into my hand and curling it properly.

"Hit when you exhale, so the muscles in your stomach are already contracting," I advise, "Also, don't clench your fists so much, you'll break a finger."

He grunts in response, perspiration beading along his forehead.

****TOBIAS POV****

Tris is stalking through the lines of transfers, eyes full of scrutiny. She is a natural leader. I can't help but think of Abnegation when I see her small frame that hides so much strength. I check the clock on the wall.

"Alright," I shout over the noise, "Break for the rest of the day. Dinner starts at 6:00."

I wait with Tris until the initiates are gone.

"I have a theory," she mutters quietly, "About Matthews." I grasp her hand, walking slowly to the door.

"Does it involve the serums?" I ask, just as quietly, leaning so my breath tickles her ear. Her breath hitches in her throat and she struggles to continue.

"I think she's going to work it into the food." I look at her in wonder. Could they do that? That would mean Amity had some sort of idea about the plan.

"Just think about it," she whispers, "It would be so easy, and we'd all be brain-dead monkeys." I pull her over to the targets, pressing her against the wall.

"Tris," I say, my voice humming in our close proximity, "That would mean Amity's assisting Erudite."

She nods, "And that would be bad," she closes her eyes as I kiss her forehead, "We need to warn someone."

"But not right now," I argue quietly, and I trail light kisses up her neck until I reach her lips. I give her a chaste kiss before pulling away. She frowns at me. I smirk before leading her out of the room, "Eventually we'll need to tell Abnegation. Sooner rather than later."

****TRIS POV****

We walk back to Tobias's room, which has become our room over the past few weeks. I think about initiate training and how brutal it was to undergo. I can't help thinking that it's easier somehow for this group, although it is the same. I barely notice as Tobias leads me through the rough-cut stone walls, his hand laced in mine. By the time we reach the room I am lost in memories.

"Hey," Tobias murmurs after I close the door softly, "You okay?"

I nod, coming back to my senses, "I can tell you've been working on the kindness," I quip. He gives me a glimpse of a smile before he pulls me to sit next to him on the bed. My breath comes out in quick gasps as I try to disguise the panic.

"Tris," he sighs, "I'm new to this too, we don't have to take it fast."

I don't want to talk about it, so I pull his lips to mine, pouring my uncertainty and fear into a searing kiss. My hands clutch at his shirt before sliding around his neck. His lips are strong against mine, and his fingers ghost over my waist. When I pull away for air, he is still looking at me with concern.

"Tris," he begins, but he bites his lip, letting it go.

I take off my windbreaker, the zipper deafening in the silence. I push the neck of my t-shirt out of the way to remove my band-aid. Tobias grabs my hand gently, pulling at the sticky fabric and exposing my new tattoo, a complicated symbol in black ink that curls around my shoulder and the back of my neck.

"It symbolizes strength in battle," I say gruffly, meeting his gaze with a blank look. He nods, pulling me closer. I can smell him as he presses kisses against the irritated skin. I exhale softly as he looks up.

"I hate to say this," he says, "But I think we should go to the pit. Christina will be looking for you."

"We need to talk to Max about a meeting with Abnegation."

Tobias frowns, "He's not trustworthy. We should tell him something else, or one of us could go during capture the flag."

I sigh. This is more complicated than I anticipated.

So, I know this chapter is all filler and stuff, and for that I apologize. I needed to get something up, though… Expect more (and better written) updates in the future. Thanks!

-Sherlock63


End file.
